Sol
English Etymology 1 From in the hymn for St. John the Baptist all note names were take from. Alternative spellings * so, soh Pronunciation * , * , , * Noun # The fifth step in the solfège scale of C (Ut), preceded by fa and followed by la. Translations * Arabic: * Catalan: * Dutch: * Japanese: , * Korean: * Russian: Etymology 2 From Pronunciation * Noun # A solar day on Mars (equivalent to 24 hours, 39 minutes, 35 seconds). # Gold. See also * Sol * yestersol Etymology 3 From , itself from Pronunciation * Noun # A Spanish-American gold or silver coin, now the main currency unit of Peru (also '''new sol'), or a coin of this value. #: ''Three days after, the Great Sun, his brother, sent me another deer-skin of the same oil, to the quantity of forty pints. The most common sort sold this year at twenty '''sols' a pint, and I was sure mine was not of the worst kind.'' -- History of Louisiana, M. Le Page Du Pratz Etymology 4 An abbreviation of Pronunciation * Noun # A type of colloid in which a solid is dispersed in a liquid. Translations * Bosnian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: сол *: Roman: sol Etymology 5 From , from Pronunciation * Noun # An old French coin consisting of 12 deniers. Anagrams * Category:English words with multiple etymologies Category:Money ---- Asturian Etymology From a contraction of the preposition + masculine singular article . Contraction # under the ---- Catalan Etymology 1 From . Proper noun # the Sun Noun # a sun # sol Derived terms * * * Etymology 2 Noun # sol Etymology 3 From . Noun # sol Etymology 4 From . Adjective # alone # unique ---- Crimean Tatar Noun # left Declension Adjective # left References * ---- Czech Verb # ---- Danish Etymology 1 From , from . Pronunciation * Noun # sun Inflection Verb # Etymology 2 From . Pronunciation * Noun # sol (solution) Inflection Etymology 3 From sol(ve) in the hymn for St. John the Baptist. Pronunciation * Noun # sol (note) Inflection ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Etymology 1 From in the hymn for St. John the Baptist all note names were take from. Noun # sol, the fifth step in the solfège scale of C, preceded by fa and followed by la. Etymology 2 Conjugated form of . Verb # ---- French Pronunciation * Etymology 1 From solum 'soil, ground, floor' Noun # soil, earth # ground # floor Derived terms * sous-sol Etymology 2 From sol(ve) in the hymn for St. John the Baptist all note names were take from. Noun # sol, the fifth step in the solfège scale of C, preceded by fa and followed by la. Etymology 3 From sol 'sun', itself from . Noun # A Spanish-American gold or silver coin, now the main currency unit of Peru (also '''new sol'), or a coin of this value. Etymology 4 From ''solidus, a Roman coin Noun # sou, the feudal era coin. ---- Indonesian Noun sol # sole (of the foot) Category:Indonesian nouns ---- Interlingua Noun # sun Adjective # only # alone ---- Italian Noun # sol (musical note, colloid) # G (musical note and key) # ---- Kurdish Noun sol # shoe Category:Kurdish nouns ---- Latin Etymology From . Cognate with , , , , , . Pronunciation * * Noun # sun #* Pliny the Younger, Epistulae, book 5 #*: Inde etiam rosas effert, umbrarumque frigus non ingrato sole distinguit. Finito vario illo multiplicique curvamine recto limiti redditur nec huic uni, nam viae plures intercedentibus buxis dividuntur. #*:: Farther on, there are roses too along the path, and the cool shade is pleasantly alternated with sunshine. Having passed through these manifold winding alleys, the path resumes a straight course, and at the same time divides into several tracks, separated by box hedges.Pliny text, English translation 1Pliny text, English translation 2] #*:: Even roses grow there, and the warmth of the sun is delightful as a change from the cool of the shade. When you come to the end of these various winding alleys, the boundary again runs straight, or should I say boundaries, for there are a number of paths with box shrubs between them.Pliny text, alternative English translation] Declension Derived terms * sōlāris Descendants * Catalan: * English: * French: * Interlingua: * Italian: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Spanish: * Volapük: References ---- Norwegian Etymology From . Pronunciation * * Noun # sun #: ''Solen skinner.'' #:: ''The sun shines.'' Inflection Derived terms * * * * * * * ---- Old English Etymology From from . Akin to "sun" from "sun". Akin to sōl, Gothic , Old English sunne, Old Norse, Old Saxon & O.H.G. sunna "sun" Noun # sun # the Sun Synonyms * sigel Declension ---- Portuguese Pronunciation * Noun # sun # sol (musical note) ---- Romanian Etymology From solŭ, compare Slovene sel. Noun # messenger # envoy Declension ---- Serbo-Croatian Alternative forms * (Bosnian, Serbian): Etymology From , from . Pronunciation * Noun # (Croatian) salt Declension ---- Slovene Etymology From , from . Noun # salt (common substance) ---- Spanish Pronunciation * Etymology 1 From Noun # sun # sunlight # sunny side (of a place) #:: Quítate del sol = "go away from sunny side" # daylight (time between sunrise and sunset) Derived terms * solar * soleado Antonyms * sombra * sombra * noche Etymology 2 From in the hymn for St. John the Baptist. Noun # sol (musical note) ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Noun # sun # a star, especially when one considers things in its surroundings. ---- Tok Pisin Noun # shoulder ---- Turkish Noun # left Antonyms * ---- Volapük Noun # sun af:sol zh-min-nan:sol ca:sol cs:sol da:sol de:sol et:sol el:sol es:sol eo:sol eu:sol fa:sol fr:sol fy:sol gl:sol ko:sol hy:sol io:sol id:sol ie:sol it:sol ka:sol rw:sol sw:sol ku:sol lo:sol la:sol lt:sol hu:sol nl:sol ja:sol no:sol oc:sol om:sol pl:sol pt:sol ro:sol ru:sol sl:sol fi:sol sv:sol ta:sol te:sol th:sol tr:sol uk:sol vi:sol vo:sol wa:sol wo:sol zh:sol